rythiaefandomcom-20200213-history
Brotherhood of Equals
The ancient druidic faith. Description The Brotherhood of Equals exists across the world. In the wild, natural and beautiful places, and in the hearts of those who wished they could be with nature, the brotherhood finds its home. This intercontinental church is descended from ancient, pagan times when much of the world was a forest, and the pantheon was more diverse with people worshipping trees and spirits. It has developed over the years so that now it does have gods that are the object of its veneration, but these gods vary from place to place. The most-worshipped of these gods (although not the majority worshipped) is Obad-Hai, the Celto-Rythian god of nature. This church teaches that all creatures merit equal treatment and respect, whether the lowliest worm or the highest king. However, nature does not act altruistically and neither does this church. The strong survive and dominate while the weak are dominated, and so respect is an earned privilege rather than an innate one. Dogma Obad-Hai rules nature and the wilderness, and he is a friend to all who live in harmony with the natural world. He expects his followers to live in harmony with nature in all its variety. Those who despoil the natural world deserve swift vengeance in an appropriate manner. However, those who are one with nature have little to fear, although the well-meaning but foolish are sometimes brought down by a danger they could not avoid or divert. Obad-Hai teaches that the wilds can sometimes be ugly, dangerous, terrible, but that these things are a part of nature and should be respected as much as those that are beautiful, harmless, or wonderful, for these characterisations mark a newcomer's perspective. Clergy & Temples Priests of the Brotherhood have no hierarchy. They treat all those of their order as equals, but afford respect to those who have accomplished things worthy of respect. They wear russet-coloured clothing and maintain woodland shrines that are often out of the way of civilised places. The most common form that a temple of the Brotherhood takes is as a grove of trees or (more rarely) as a circle of standing stones. Enemies & Allies The church has an uneasy relationship with the church of Ehlonna, which it sees as its rival. It is relatively well disposed towards other natural churches. Abominations against nature – such as the undead – are not tolerated by the church. Its main enmity, however, is with the churches of elemental evil, and the adherents of the Elder Elemental Eye. Members Anybody can join the Brotherhood of Equals, but most of its adherents live in the countryside and other wilds. Titles There are no titles within the Brotherhood of Equals, but respect is afforded to those who prove worthy of it. Duties Members of the brotherhood are expected to protect the natural world, preserve the freedom of natural creatures, destroy the despoilers of nature. Benefits Advancement within the church grants adherents abilities related to natural creatures and the natural world. Category:Affiliation Category:Church Category:Brotherhood of Equals Category:The Druids Category:Obad-Hai Category:Celtic Pantheon